Hold Me
by Yellowbrie3
Summary: One-Shot AU Jemily ... JJ and Emily attend the same college and are roommates, Emily doesn't feel well and JJ does everything she can to help her bet friend to feel better. Cute and Fluffy.


Hold Me

JJ rushes up the stairs to her apartment, she walked all the way home from her twelve-hour shift at the diner. It was the first snowfall of the season, she loved the snow but certainly didn't enjoy the twenty-minute walk in the single digit weather. She hated her job but in order to afford her apartment it was something she was willing to keep, soon she would be done with school and she would get a job she loved.

Emily had skipped class today because her hurt so bad, every month her cramps were crippling to her. Unfortunately she couldn't afford birth control and she refused to talk to her mother about it. Once she finished her internship she would find a high paying job and pay back JJ for everything she ever gave her.

The two women had been roommates now for two semesters and they were halfway through their senior year.

Once JJ finally gets into their warm and cozy apartment she quickly makes her way to the bedroom to grab some dry clothing, Emily's large Redskins hoodie and her black sweatpants.

She knows Emily is miserable and in a lot of pain, she brought home her favorite ice cream even though it's freezing, grabbed their favorite movie, and they would hangout in Emily's bed until she fell asleep. The two best friends do this regularly when one isn't feeling well, but they never cuddle, JJ has feelings for Emily but the girl is straight and she doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

She makes her way out into the living room and finds her best friend on their futon, she moves a strand of brunette hair and sees the tear tracks on her porcelain cheeks, her hair is everywhere and she's in the fetal position. It's one of the only things that helps to alleviate some of the pain.

"Oh Emily" the brunette's eyes flutters open at the sound of that beautiful voice but she shrinks back into herself, she hates feeling weak and especially in front of Jennifer.

"Come on sweetie lets get you into bed" slowly Emily extracts herself from the futon with JJ's help and they walk to her pale blue room, she folds down the comforter and helps Emily to lie back down.

Jennifer grabs the heating pad, mint chocolate chip ice cream, and pops in Mean Girls.

Emily was rolled over facing JJ holding the heating pad against her abdomen. JJ was leaning against the headboard she hates to see her friend in pain.

JJ is zoned in on the movie when she feels movement from the other side of the bed. Emily reached over and rested her free hand on JJ's thigh seeking some kind of comfort from the woman.

JJ is surprised by the action, blue eyes connect with brown, Emily was nervous she was asking JJ for something she never did before.

Yes they would share the occasional cheek kiss and small touches, but never snuggling.

"Jay" came a soft whisper, she nodded that she was listening. "Can you…will you...c-could you" she was so nervous she couldn't get the words out.

Her best friend was so beautiful and had no idea she existed. Emily knew she wasn't anything special, her nose of too big, her hair was boring, she had mommy and trust issues, she was broken and damaged, no body would want that. She's just a mess. It's one of the many reasons her last relationship didn't work out, the major reason being she was a lesbian but was too afraid to admit it.

She knew JJ was Bi-sexual, but she also knew her mother would disown her. The woman gave her just enough money to pay her rent each month, nothing more and nothing less. Without that she wouldn't be able to afford her apartment and with JJ's diner pay and her internship they were barely scraping by.

The good side is she would be happy if she told JJ how she felt, she knows JJ has feelings for her, she knows the woman would make her happy, was she ready for that?

"Emily slow down and tell me what you need" the blonde again moved hair from Emily's face.

The brunette looked down at the sheet feeling shame for even wanting the girl's comfort. She was a Prentiss she should be able to do this by herself, but she need her friend.

"Jay will you hold me for a little while? I promise I won't fall asleep or take up too much space, I just need this, please" JJ was nervous Emily would be able to feel her heart racing like it did every time they were together.

Emily took JJ's silence as a rejection she knew she shouldn't have asked for that. All her life she was told to be strong and never show your emotions. Don't ask people for too much no matter how much it's wanted or needed.

"I-I'm sorry Jennifer, I'll be right back" Emily attempted to move out of bed when a pain ripped through her stomach causing her to fold into herself again. It hurt JJ's heart to see Emily's rejected face, she will hold her best friend for as long as she wants.

"Roll onto your side Emily, I will hold you for as long as you need me too" the brunette blushed when the word that came to her mind was forever.

Emily rolled onto her side as JJ scooted up behind her, her left hand laced with Emily's to help support the heating pad, her right elbow bent and already being to play with Emily's hair.

"Thanks Jen" JJ loved when she called her by her name, butterflies floated around each time she did so.

Eventually JJ though Emily had fallen asleep, Emily kept her eyes closed basking in the feeling of JJ's hands in her hair. She rolled over so she was now face to face with cerulean eyes, their noses was brushed up against each other and JJ held her breath waiting to see what Emily would do.

She reached a shaky hand from between them and stroked her fingers delicately down JJ's face, the blonde didn't move but all she wanted was for Emily to kiss her. She took a chance and kissed the inside of Emily's palm.

"Emily" the blonde could feel the brunette's breath tangling with her own.

"Yes Jay" she whispered.

"Kiss me" and so she leaned in the last bit and connected their lips together, it was a feeling she couldn't even begin to describe, time was at a standstill and the girl of her dreams was kissing her.

"Suddenly I feel so much better" Emily said while rolling JJ onto her back, she had the biggest smile on her face before connecting their lips again, she could do this forever.

THE END.


End file.
